Crow and Owl
by Pocchi
Summary: Short story, not based on how Crow actually was in the game. A story about Crow and Owl's life. (Sorry not good at summaries)


**Hey, it's a short story that I wrote, modeled after the dream I had. Enjoy!**

**-Pocchi**

* * *

**Crow and Owl**

May 3rd, 4015

Ramon settled down and opened his journal. He started writing in it.

'Yesterday, before the twins left in exile of the country, they talked to me...' he put down the pen and reclined in his chair remembering what had taken place just 24 hours ago.

Crow and Owl led Ramon to a field of flowers. The view was breathtaking and lovely.

"Hey, you must still be shocked from yesterday, yeah?" Owl asked. Ramon nodded and looked at the twins.

"We need to tell you something. Please don't speak, let us talk. Please." Crow whispered, eyes downcast as if in shame.

"We know you might not believe us because of everything 'they' said." Owl said looking straight into Ramon's eyes. "We actually know the pain of Rin. Being isolated, outcast, and neglected for years. But, she only suffered for 100 years. Heh." said Owl forcing a laugh. Her eyes were clouded with pain of past memories. Crow nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I wish we were only like that for 100 years. 100 years... is a vacation. Just a brief time. Funny, huh?" He said. Owl nodded her head.

"Yeah, if she stayed like that for 2000 years, then I would listen to her complain." she said settling down in the grass. Ramon and Crow did the same.

"Do you want to hear our story before we go?" Crow asked. Ramon nodded.

"Ironic isn't it?" Owl said, " That a human would listen to us while our own kind treats us like trash and monsters."

"Yes it is." Crow answered. He looked at the starry sky and sighed. His eyes looked into the distance recalling his memories.

"We were the mistakes of the human kind." he began, "created on the whim of scientists so long ago. What year was it Owl?"

"Around 2012 A.D, maybe earlier. Can't quite remember it."

"Yes. Once they found we were defective, they tossed us out like garbage. We aged too slowly for them to ever be able to use us." Crow said.

"We were also too sensitive to the emotions around us, absorbing mostly the painful ones and feeling it ourselves. That was the past, we know how to control that now." Owl said.

"We were the trash of society. They looked on us and said we brought this onto ourselves. But, we didn't even volunteer for the stupid experiment. Our parents sold us when we were 2 years old. They all looked down on us, but they didn't know that we were bearing all their pain and sorrows. The pain tortured us, making us look like dirt. We were saving them, but they didn't know. They only saw monsters that wouldn't die." Crow said his voice shaking. Owl took his hand and held it tight.

"We aged slowly. All the kids that grew up with us in the slums grew up, but we stayed young. Even when they died, we were no more than 8 years old. We lost count of how old we are now. After a while you just stop and lose count." Owl said.

"Do you know how hard it is, watching your lovers, friends, even people you don't know but see on a daily basis, grow old and die before you?" she continued, tears forming in her eyes.

"Soon we were exiled from that country. We moved from one place to another, looking for a place where people would accept us. But, that's just an impossible request." Crow said.

"Soon, we will stop aging and stay like that forever. Forever young and undying. It's a terrifying thing." he said.

"When we were young, we were always afraid of death. Now, we would gladly embrace it. Humans are so lucky, they always fear death and try to find a way to stop it, they don't understand how lucky they are that they can die." Owl said, tears streaming down her face. She wiped them with her sleeve and continued.

"You know, you're the only human who treated us nicely even though you knew what we were. For that we are eternally grateful. Thanks to you, we learned how to laugh and have fun again."

"Without your influence, I think we might still be like we were. Emotionless, not knowing how to smile or have fun." Crow said, looking at Ramon. Ramon said there speechless but there were tears in his eyes. He didn't know that they had suffered so much.

"Ramon." Owl said looking deep into Ramon's eyes. "Thank you. For accepting monsters like us, for accepting us as we truly were. Thank you..." she whispered as more tears coursed down her face.

"Thank you." Crow said. "It saddens me to leave like this, but time is almost up and we need to leave." he said standing up, his eyes blurred with tears and he wiped them away. Ramon and Owl stood up and looked at the rising sun.

"Time for us to go." Owl said wiping her tears away. "Take care, and may you have a happy life."

They turned around and walked away, never once looking back in fear that they wouldn't be able to leave if they saw their one and true friend crying.

Ramon opened his eyes, they were beginning to tear up as he remembered them. He wrote a note on his journal, his message to the twins that had changed his life, and closed it. He got up and went outside to see the starry sky. The same sky that the twins are under, perhaps they'll get his message, he thought as he looked at the moon. Perhaps.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it good? Hope it was!**


End file.
